


lover's spit

by valhallas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, blowjob, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallas/pseuds/valhallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have an argument that leads to rough and passionate sex.<br/>tags/warnings: daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	lover's spit

Dan didn't even know what they were arguing about by this point. They'd been fighting for what must have been at least an hour and a half now, and boy, was he tired of it. 

They didn't fight regularly. Sure they might disagree on small, vapid things but it never caused any bickering, they always saw their senses and ended up on an agreement, or just simply left it. 

This seemed to be not the case. 

Dan was currently hurling a train of insults at Phil, even though he had no idea what the point of their quarrel was.   
"No, Phil, your problem is you take it too far. You ever notice this is the first time we've ever even fought since 2012? You're too nice, nice, nice all the time. Maybe getting angry wouldn't hurt, maybe it's natural and healthy." He spat, turning away from Phil to step into his room. 

"What did you just say to me?" Phil asked, glaring at him, his eyebrows forming a line where they'd furrowed together. 

Dan leaned on the wood of his doorway, not meeting Phil's gaze. "All I'm saying is that maybe fighting is good sometimes. Being, - being honest, discriminative, voicing an opinion even slightly negative about something I do could be a good thing. It's almost like you walk on eggshells around me, around everyone. You're never assertive, you're just....nice." 

"So your problem with me is I'm nice?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not assertive enough, am I?" he says rhetorically, inching closer to Dan, glare still prominent. "Too weak, perhaps?" 

He wasn't shouting, or speaking angrily at all in fact, but his voice still held an undertone of temper, enough to be intimidating. Phil was still nearing closer to Dan, and they'd moved so much so that Phil was now fully inside Dan's room, concentrating so very solely on Dan that he didn't have time to take in how empty the room looked.

Dan and Phil weren't exactly dating, but they weren't friends either. And Dan spent so much of his time in Phil's room, that his bedroom hadn't been touched for months, them even preferring to film all their videos in the office as opposed to their rooms, fearing fans would notice how vacant Dan's room was, or how Phil's looked just that bit livelier. 

Phil was definitely now wearing a more dominant character, the way he was holding himself, and the way he was squaring up to Dan, towering over him even if he was just a little bit shorter. He was proving Dan's small words he'd uttered just a few moments ago wrong, he could be assertive, he could be dominant. That didn't mean he couldn't be nice.

Dan's attention had moved from where Phil was walking to staring at his lips, how they were still in a tight, thin line, to accompany his stern expression. And although it was meant to subdue Dan - which he guessed it did in a way - all he wanted was for Phil's lips to be on his own, to taste the familiar flavour of mint and feel the coolness of his teeth on his neck. 

"Are you listening to me, Dan?" Phil asked, when Dan's head shot up. He already knew his truthful answer, 'of course not'. It was obvious, the way Dan was zoning out with his stare through hooded eyes. And Phil couldn't say he was all that surprised, he always thought Dan would have a thing for being dominated. 

"P-Phil...Please." He whimpered, knowing Phil would catch on to what he was wanting, needing. 

"You're never usually this easily turned on, and yet here you are, almost half hard at a few words. It's pathetic really, shows how much of a slut you truly are." Phil lifted Dan's head up, gripping onto his chin. "Are you on board with this, Dan?" at which Dan nodded - as frantically as he could under Phil's grip. 

"Good. Not assertive enough, am I? We'll see about that." Phil unhooked his hands from Dan's face, to place them on his own hips. He looks Dan up and down for a moment, as if checking him out for the first time, before he places his lips on Dan's, wrapping one of his arms around his waist to bring them closer, and placing the other on the back of his neck. 

And there it was, the familiar taste of mint mixing with his own, one that brought a sense of comfort to him, one that was now battling for dominance in a forceful, passionate kiss, that had Dan almost weak at the knees.

Phil's lips felt so perfect on Dan's own, as if they were meant to be like that, clashing together in a heated way not different from the way they'd been arguing earlier, except now it was exhilarating, for the both of them. The way Dan's lips melted into the fast rhythm at which they were making out, almost desperately, as if it were all about to end as soon as it started and magically disappear.

Luckily for them both, that didn't happen, and as Phil guided Dan gently to the bed, he realised his reason for all of it, and pushed Dan down, climbing on top of him. He looked down at him lovingly, tracing the intricate pattern of his dimple, a product of the smile staring up at him. 

He attached their lips back together, stroking a line down Dan's jaw as he grinded down onto him, creating a captivating friction between them, the roughness of their jeans moulding together only adding to their arousal. 

Lifting up Dan's arms, he placed them over his head, pinning down his wrists onto the pillows, which had been clutching onto the duvet beneath him. "You're so fucking hot, you know that right? Such a fucking gorgeous, filthy whore. And you're all mine." Phil told him, flicking his thumb across Dan's bottom lip, one that was now plump, and a brighter shade of pink than it had been before. 

He unattached his other hand from where it was restraining Dan's hands, to lift Dan's shirt over his head. He marvelled at the sight for a minute, how his collarbones protruded on the pale expanse of his chest, how his dark hair and eyes contrasted to the rest of his body. 

"You're so pretty, baby." he said, kissing down his shoulders, chest, and to his stomach.   
"T-thank you." Dan replied, nearly giggling at the wet kisses he was receiving down his stomach.

He kissed back up to his neck, sucking until a harsh, purple mark appeared, and until Dan was already panting from the sensitivity his neck was receiving. Phil hoped Dan could pass that mark off for a shirt rash, although he doubted the viewers would believe it. They would speculate about anything that mildly suggested they'd done something together.

"Mmpf Phil, as much as I love your lips on my neck, please just, do something. I need something inside of me, need you inside me." Dan admitted, eyes shut and lip bitten from where Phil was still placing lovebites over the boy's neck. 

With that, Phil rid the boy of his jeans, softly palming him through the thin cotton of his boxers, before slipping them down his ankles and to the floor, giving his cock a few light tugs till he was fully hard, and almost painfully so. 

"Do you want me to finger you, first?" Phil asks, hand still wrapped around the base of his dick. He always prepped Dan beforehand, but he hadn't actually properly fingered him in a while. Dan nodded, leaning back into the mattress and spreading his legs for Phil to move in between. 

Phil reached over Dan and into the bedside table's top draw, feeling around until he could feel the lube bottle, pulling it out and coating his fingers in a reasonable layer. 

He traced around Dan's rim, careful to be gentle as he pushed through Dan's entrance, swiftly moving his finger in and back out again. He didn't hesitate to add another finger, pumping in and out a few times before hitting his prostate, curving his fingers for a better angle.

Dan cried out, regaining his breath from the unexpected waves of pleasure, pushing down onto Phil's fingers in hopes of more. He obliges, adding a third finger, and turning up the speed, hitting Dan's prostate almost every time.

Dan was almost ceremoniously bucking down onto Phil's fingers now, meeting downwards every time Phil would push in, his pants becoming heavier. 

"Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers, such an impatient whore, you are. I bet you can't wait for me to fill you up, for me to fuck you into the mattress."

"Fuck, Phil, p-please daddy." is all Dan can manage to pant out, his eyes squeezed shut and a euphoric expression on his face, mouth hung open.

Phil smirks, removing his fingers. "Daddy, you say?" 

"It slipped out, Phil. Now will you get on with it and fuck me, please?" 

"If you call me daddy again. Whether it was a slip of the tongue or not, it's hot." Phil tells him, spreading the excess lube onto his dick. 

"Please, daddy, will you fuck me now? Will you fill me up with your giant cock till I'm a moaning mess? Till I can barely breathe properly?" Dan whines out, giving Phil a sly look.

"You're getting the hang of this." He grins, following Dan's commands and lining himself up with his entrance. "Although, it's kind of embarrassing how desperate you are, you have no patience. Such a fucking, dirty slut." He says as he pushes in, relishing in the warm walls and delicious tightness that Dan always seems to deliver.

He wastes no time being slow, immediately thrusting hard into him, gripping onto his hips for support. He keeps up as fast a pace as he can, as Dan whines and moans beneath him, hands sliding down his back. Phil is grateful he chooses not to use his nails this time. 

"Shit, harder, harder please, daddy." Dan mewls, one hand fisting into the sheets, and the other still desperately clawing at Phil's back, never hard enough to make a mark. 

He fucks faster into Dan, lifting him up slightly to lift his legs over his shoulders, making for a better angle. He could now fuck even harder into him, almost always pounding against his prostate with every thrust. 

He keeps up the momentum, if not a little out of breath, and Dan is a mess of sobs and keens, lifting his arms up to perch around Phil's neck, leaning up to kiss him.

Phil reaches down to stroke Dan's cock, which was already starting to leak pre-cum. He pumps it a few times, flicking a stripe across his slit, before Dan swats his hand away.

"If you do that I'm gonna cum," He says breathily, his cheeks flushed.

"Then cum, baby," Phil decides, reaching down to get him off again. He slows down his pace a little bit, paying more attention to jerking him off rather than fucking into him, but keeps a steady momentum. 

"N-no, Phil, daddy, I-wait" he trails out, words a mess as he reaches his high, bucking up into Phil's hand. The man pumps him through his orgasm, watching as his breathing settles and relaxes.

He pulls out, and rolls off of him, to lay beside him. 

"What're you doing?" Dan questions, as if his actions were completely ludicrous, and out of the normal. 

Neither of them say anything, as Dan moves to the floor and kneels there, motioning for Phil to join him. 

Dan starts mouthing around the head of Phil's cock, licking a stripe down to the base, and back up again, before taking as much of him as he could into his mouth, working with his hand in the bits he couldn't reach. 

He pulls off, using his spit to get him off easier, and leaning back on his heals. "I never get over how fucking big you are." 

He leans back in to take him into his mouth, swallowing around the tip. Phil reaches to thread his fingers through Dan's hair, not pulling on it, but just stroking through it, softly comforting him. "You look so pretty like this, with your mouth around my cock." 

Dan looks up at him, wide eyed and innocent through his eyelashes, the look going straight to Phil's dick. 

"I'm close." He warns. With the pleasure from Dan's tightness and now the feeling of his mouth around him, he was a complete goner. 

Dan just hums around Phil's dick, the vibrations feeling amazing, and soon, without warning, Phil was shooting down the back of his throat, trying his hardest not to thrust any further into his mouth.

They lie back on the bed, exhausted from the nights encounters. 

"So, was I assertive enough? Was I too 'nice'?" Phil asks cheekily, with a grin. 

"Pfft, come off it. You know you were dominant as heck and you know I enjoyed it." 

"Maybe we should fight more often." Phil says, thinking aloud.

"Maybe we should."


End file.
